


Snow Shark’s Birthday

by DrakeWings



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings
Summary: This is the birthday gift for a good friend of mine, Powerranger! Be sure to check him out!





	Snow Shark’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powerranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/gifts).



> This is the birthday gift for a good friend of mine, Powerranger! Be sure to check him out!

Jason and Weiss were always secretive about their birthdays, not wanting to share them due to past experiences, with Weiss, the only gift she ever got from her dad was a fist to the face for asking for a birthday gift, and her mom was locked inside the house and could not leave without Jacques, and Winter was always too busy. Jason always got the short end of the stick when it came to presents, Yang and Ruby were showered in gifts on their birthdays, while Jason only got a few from Summer. So needless to say, they didn't really like celebrating their birthdays. They just saw it as them getting one year older that year and nothing more. But, Jason's little sister, Lian, had other plans for this year. She wanted to get Weiss and Jason to celebrate their birthdays which coincidentally were on the same day.

Lian peeked from behind a door into the room where Jason and Weiss were cuddling, she came in with two cinnamon rolls with candles on them, which weren't lit.

"Happy biwthday to you! Happy biwthday to you! Happy biwthday WeiWei and Baba! Happy biwthday to you!" Lian sang cutely.

Weiss and Jason smiled softly.

"Lian, this is sweet, but we don't celebrate our birthdays." Weiss said.

"You do now! Make a wish!" Lian said.

"Lian, the candles need to be lit." Jason said with a chuckle.

"I know! But mama and dada awe still asweep and I'm not awwowed to use matches!" Lian said.

Jason chuckled and used Karen's Semblance to light the candles.

Weiss and Jason blew out the candles and began eating the cinnamon rolls.

"I have pwesents!" Lian said.

"Lian, you didn't have to." Weiss said.

"Yes, I did!" Lian said, grabbing two cardboard boxes, there was an attempt to wrap them.

Jason and Weiss chuckled, Weiss opened hers and saw a wooden box, she opened it and inside was a note. 'Look inside baba's box!'. Weiss looked and her eyes widened when she saw a diamond ring.

"U-U-Uh Lia-" Jason was about to ask.

"WEIWEI WIWW YOU MAWWY BABA?" Lian asked loudly.

Weiss smiled. "Did you just propose to me for Jason?"

"Baba wouwd have taken way too wong!" Lian said.

Weiss chuckled and kissed Jason deeply, Jason kissing back. Lian smiled at them and left to finish making the actual cake with Azure.

"So, what do you want as a gift?" Jason asked.

"Honestly? Your love is enough, just shower me in it. You?" Weiss replied.

"Same for me." Jason said, laying Weiss on top of him and kissing her head.

Weiss smiled.

"Winter saw my contact name for you." Weiss said.

"Really? What is it?" Jason asked.

Weiss chuckled a bit. "Daddy with two blue heart emojis."

Jason laughed. "How did she react?"

"We were drinking tea, and she said that she had no idea I still called Jacques that, when I said hi to you, Winter spit out her tea." Weiss said, laughing too as she remembered it.

"Ho-How did she respond?" Jason asked, laughing.

"A Schnee should not name their life partner something like that." Weiss said, imitating Winter perfectly.

Jason chuckled and kissed Weiss' forehead.

"I love you so much." Jason said.

"I love you too." Weiss said with a loving smile.

They snuggled each other lovingly, maybe they could do this from now on, celebrating their birthdays with loved ones.


End file.
